


Consecutively

by matchmakers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: Johnny keeps on seeing a particular guy for three consecutive days in the park near the university he’s attending at. He tested his luck on how many more days is he going to meet this guy by revisiting on the same time of the day.





	Consecutively

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking and taking interest in reading this! i hope ull enjoy!

Johnny wasn’t sure, but there was this guy who he kept on seeing for three consecutive days now. Said guy happens to be in the park near university–the park Johnny usually visits whenever he’s motivated to draw random people.

Today, the fourth day he sees the guy, sitting on a bench with his baby blue sweaters, faded jeans, earphones on, and a thick book he’s reading; while Johnny sits on the grassy land with his leather sling bag, huge and worn out sketchbook, and pencil.

Johnny notices how focused the latter when he’s reading and sometimes catching him nodding–Johnny thinks what he could’ve been listening to–he smiles fondly.

After what seem like ten minutes of wondering his surroundings to pick which he should draw, also, consciously glancing at the man on the bench, he finally decided to stroke the lines on his pad softly–as soft as said man’s ash gray locks, Johnny tells himself, later on giggles for he realized he doesn’t even know if their hair is _that_ soft.

Johnny has been sketching random people for years now, because people are interesting, at least for him. The different expressions and situations of a person in a certain time amuses him.

And now, apparently, he caught himself smiling on how the man on the bench is pouting their lips–a mixture of wondering and confusion is probably what it was–he was cute anyway.

Fortunately, Johnny still hasn’t been caught yet and thankfully, there are few other people wondering around in the park.

The man suddenly sighed and eventually closed his thick book which ruined the quiet–it startled the pigeons and other passersby–he even shocked himself with his gesture.

It’s endearing, is what Johnny thinks.

In a small amount of time, Johnny was able to sketch the man on the bench nicely and he’s quite satisfied with it. And the time Johnny lifted his head up to see the man, the bench is now empty.

 

***

 

After classes, Johnny decided to test his luck. He went back to the park without prior plan of sketching today; he just wanted to see if the man he saw for four consecutive days will also show up today.

Surprisingly, the man was there again–again with his thick book, earphones on, but now with black ripped jeans, and black Metallica shirt.

Johnny supposes he’s a lucky man for seeing him again and it’s the fifth day today.

He sat down on his spot again, and when he did, a shadow has lie above him and it made him lift his head up to see who was standing in front of him.

Someone wearing an all-black outfit stood before him and is blocking their face with a huge book. Johnny gulps, he craned his neck to the right to see if the man on the bench was still there, and much to his surprise, they weren’t there.

“Are you going to sketch me again today?” The man’s voice was low and soft; he lowered his book up until under his eyes to look at Johnny.

Johnny was evidently stammering and the man before him now sat in front of him and revealed his face from the huge book that was covering it. Johnny blinks once, twice, somehow taken aback, this was his first time seeing this man up close.

Johnny could feel that his throat is going dry and his heartbeat suddenly decided to pick up and do little somersaults.

“I’m so sorry,” Johnny was able to say, rummaging at his tools, “I must’ve freaked you out.” God, he’s shaking so much.

The man snorts, he placed his huge book–Johnny finally learns it’s an experimental psychology book–carefully and reached his hand out to Johnny, “I’m Taeyong,” he beams a smile with a little bit of sunshine and rainbow (damn, Johnny’s so whipped for this man already he can see rays of sunshine and rainbows with his smile).

He wiped his clammy hand against his pants and took Taeyong’s hand, “I’m Johnny.”

Taeyong smiles fondly, “it’s nice to finally know your name.”

The handshake was nice, but Johnny widens his eyes when he hears Taeyong’s response. Wait, does that mean Taeyong wanted to know his name? Oh boy, his heartbeat paces up again.

“I’ve noticed you come here often to sketch,” Taeyong smiles and took a glance at Johnny’s sketchbook lying flat on the grassy land, “and I was wondering if you’ve ever sketched random people in this park.”

Johnny was ecstatic to know that Taeyong has noticed him before too. “It could be weird, but yeah, I enjoy sketching random things and people I find beautiful.”

Taeyong, mouth slightly agape, quite shocked with the last few words Johnny said, _people I find beautiful_ , it’s hammering in his ears. And sure enough, Johnny has surprised himself with the bold statement he made.

Johnny could’ve sworn that Taeyong’s cheeks are dusted with soft pink hue and his stomach is churning a little. “Can I see your sketches?” Taeyong started again, he doesn’t want things to be awkward, plus, he has been dying to see Johnny’s sketches.

Taeyong was blown away while flipping through pages of Johnny’s sketchbook. It was full of content, effort, and passion that Taeyong was having difficulties not to squeal from the excitement up on his chest. There were portrait sketches, animals, buildings, sceneries, children, and some other abstract art.

“These are all so good!” he softly touches each sketch–too gentle–to feel how real it was and how light and strong the strokes are. “That’s really nice of you, thank you!” Johnny shyly responded, he scratches the back of his head.

“It’s true tho-” Taeyong now gasps, he’s now on the page with the most recent sketch of Johnny and it was him from yesterday, “oh my god, look, it’s me!” he pointed his finger onto it, as if Johnny doesn’t know it already.

“My heart is so full today,” Taeyong gingerly closes the sketchbook and hugged it, “and thank you for sketching me.” He beams a smile again at Johnny.

“No one has ever appreciated my sketches not until you saw them,” Johnny swears that he could cry right now, but that could freak Taeyong out, “I should be the one who’s thanking you.”

Taeyong softens his gaze and pouts a little, “how come no one has ever appreciated them?” he looked at the sketchbook and patted it, “they must be blind.”

“Anyway, would it be okay to ask you for another sketch of me? I’ll pay you.” Says Taeyong, he didn’t want to ask further questions (he’s convinced that there could be reasons as to why Johnny said how no one appreciates his art and how it changed his expressions).

Now that brightens up Johnny, “I could do that but you don’t have to pay me.” But Taeyong frowns at that, “but I don’t want to ask you for something you’ll put so much effort on without me giving you something back.” He bit his lower lip and added, “I mean, I understand what you meant, but I still want to give you something in return. Anything you want?”

Johnny hums in response, now wondering at the back of his head what to ask in return of his sketch, “coffee-” he pauses, biting the inside of his cheek, “with me?” He managed to say.

Taeyong snorts, he handed back the sketchbook to Johnny, “are you asking me out?”

“I, uh,” Johnny could feel as if the butterflies in his stomach are trying to escape, “only if it’s fine with you.”

Johnny catches Taeyong blushing this time and the latter said, “Sure! That means I have more access to see your future sketches.” Taeyong giggles and he continues, “I’m excited!” Taeyong grabs Johnny’s pencil on the grass and a small notebook, he wrote his number and finally stood up, “and you’re beautiful too, you know.” He whispers the last statement with a wink.

Johnny was perhaps really that lucky.

 

>>> 

 

Taeyong is a struggling psychology major student on his third year, and he wanders in the park near the university he attends at whenever he wants some peace and quiet.

It’s Tuesday, his last class finishes until four in the afternoon and he decided to visit the park today, but before he does that, he needs to grab some hot chocolate just because it fits the nice and chilly weather of October 23rd.

After what seemed to be thirty minutes, the watch now reads 4:50 p.m., and he’s now sitting on his favorite spot–luckily no one has taken the seat yet–on the wooden bench in front of the river. It’s quite peaceful today. There are only a few of other people either walking or riding a bike.

But there is this one guy sitting on the grassy land near a huge tree, with huge sketchbook and pencil on his hands, and looking for a subject to draw.

Taeyong has to read three chapters today from his experimental psychology book, but he can’t seem to set his mind and focus right. He kept on glancing over his right, from where the man sketching is sitting.

It was the first time he saw the man in the park and the way he delicately moves his hands while sketching is amusing him, to the extent of catching himself staring at the man.

He figures that the said man was sketching a couple–chatting and laughing just right across the man–as he carefully craned his neck just a little bit to see what he was sketching. It was beautiful.

Taeyong loves art. He appreciates art in general and in any form; may it be paints splattered on a canvas, a beautiful masterpiece of choreography danced gracefully, a beat of music, a carefully sewed gown, or the man he’s staring at right now. _Hold on_ , Taeyong was interrupted with his train of thoughts by the sweet gaiety of three children while chasing each other, because the man himself is an art, _but he shakes his head and continued_.

 

***

 

Today is the fifth day he consecutively visited the park, nothing in any particular reason, maybe he was just really struggling with his majors and he’s just trying to get some peace and quiet, and maybe just a teeny tiny glimpse of the man who sketches so well, who he happened to see four days–consecutively.

Oh hey, today is the fifth day isn’t it?

There he goes; the man he was secretly waiting for the entire time of his stay in the park on this chill afternoon of Saturday. He should be studying, but he just tested his luck today, if he could hit a jackpot today by seeing the man again at five in the afternoon.

Well there he is, alive and well. And beautiful.

He was damn well sure that that man sketched him yesterday, although he never had a good glimpse of what he was sketching, or maybe he was just being delusional–because a part of him wants to be sketched by that man–but said man kept on looking at him yesterday. As if he was the subject for his art.

Taeyong was quivering as he tried to muster his courage to finally talk to the man who he kept on seeing for five days straight now. They could be friends at least.

He had never done anything like this before, but one thing is for sure, that he will rue this day if he won’t make a move just to know more a little bit about the man. After he ponders, he finally made a beeline in front of the man who had just taken his spot near the huge tree.

He wasn’t some kind of a hero or someone so courageous, so he made use of his huge experimental psychology book to cover his face, which was a not-so-great way to greet someone he have been dying to know. He can still run, but hiding wasn’t an option.

 

***

 

Taeyong–never in his wildest dreams–had finally started a conversation with the man, now named as Johnny, which he also learned is a fine art major in the same university he was attending to. He thinks that maybe their university was that huge to never let them meet, instead, the universe used the park for them to finally meet.

He almost had a heart attack when Johnny asked him out and agreed to sketch him again; this is more than just what he had hoped for. He just wanted to be friends with him. It was even unreal how he confessed that the reason why he kept visiting the park was solely because he kept on wanting to see Taeyong.

They had been secretly checking out on each other, and just by thinking about it, it churns Taeyong’s stomach a little too much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always loves!


End file.
